


A Loving Family

by Lindz (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Babies, Children, Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lindz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vash is an anxious new father, and Lars is too - he just happens to be better at hiding it</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Loving Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, and probably a bit too short to upload here, but since their ship tag is pretty bare, I figured, why not ?

"Come to bed."   
  
“Not yet.” Vash yawns, forcing himself upright in his seat. They say that new parents should sleep when the baby sleeps, if possible, and typically new parents value whatever peaceful moments they get. But Vash is awake at the side of the Moses basket and is determined to remain so.  
  
Begrudgingly, Lars crawls from their bed, still wrapped in a duvet, and makes his way over to Vash’s side. “Rest for a while, she’ll be awake soon enough for her feeding.”  
  
“I know, I know. It’s just…” Vash struggles to the find the words he’s looking for, maybe it’s the sleep deprivation kicking in, that said, he’s never been all that good at expressing his feelings.  
  
“It’s her first night home and you’re terrified.” Lars says, and Vash hopes that he’s capable of finishing that sentence because he feels the same way.  
   
Vash has always appreciated honesty, being rather frank himself, but still, some things are difficult to admit to. He’s scared. Scared that he’ll drop her, scared that he’ll be too strict a father or maybe he won’t be strict enough. He’s scared that no matter how hard he tries, he’ll end up being a terrible parent. He knows that the adoption agency wouldn’t have approved them if these fears had any basis to them, but he’s incapable of separating what he thinks and what he feels.  
  
Vash doesn’t say anything, but Lars understands, sure enough. He turns and grabs a book from the bedside table, and sets himself down on the edge of the bed. “Get some rest, I’ll keep watch.”


End file.
